You're The Music To MY Heart
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Musa left Riven and is now engaged to another. Riven regrets letting her go. All Musa does now is hang out with the new boy, and Tune feels abandon. It's time for the pixie of manners to save the day with a little help from the pixie of love. ONE-SHOT! Story is complete! Please R&R Dedicated to Gloxinia


_Hey everybody! This is a one-shot story for Musa, Riven and the pixies. This story is dedicated to Gloxinia. She is a user on her who writes awesome stories! You should check them out! Her birthday is coming up in about two, three weeks. I know I'm a head of schedule but all while. _

_**Summary**  
_

_****Upset, lonely, Musa left Riven. She is now engaged to another man. Riven __regretted letting her leave. All Musa does now is hang out with the new boy, and talk about him. Tune feels abandon. It's time she takes matters into her own hands._

_**Disclaimer**  
_

_****I don't own Winx Club! But I do own the OC in this story..._

* * *

**_You're The Music To MY Heart_**

Riven lay lopsided on the bed of his apartment, he was twenty-two. Things changed from then and now. He was different. He was a new Riven. He changed just from one tiny event that took place just a month ago. Lots of thoughts and memories ran his mind in the past month.

He didn't know what to think really, but he thought long and hard and very deep about the event. It's something he would never forget and had regretted since this other person came into her life, Musa's life.

Riven and Musa's relationship was always a bumpy road from the very moment they laid eyes on each other, a fragile line. No words needed to be said when the car hit the first bump. A fighting, back stabbing, heartbreaking, lying relationship was with them from the very start. Riven now regretting doing everything he did to Musa when they were together. Nothing can change what has happened now, nothing.

_**Five Months ago:**_

_"I'm sick of this Musa!" Riven screamed at the top of his lungs at the twenty-one year old, as tears fell from her eyes and the redness of her face turned pale. She sniffed, and got herself back together._

_"You know what Riven," She put the words together; "I am too. I've been sick of it. You're attitude, your lies, your personality, I'm done with it. After all these years of us fighting, I thought it would eventually end. And it will end... today. Riven, I've been waiting for just one apology but it never comes. Half the stuff we fight about is stupid and pointless. We're done fighting over everything, because I'm done being with you!"_

_Musa stormed out of the restaurant while people just stared at Riven, and shook their heads in shame._

Was it worth letting her go? Riven wasn't sure. He regrets what happened that day, but Musa dumping him wasn't the worst part. It was harsh but what she did next was more painful, more severe.

_**One Month Ago:**_

_Musa got over Riven quietly. Not one tear fell from her face after the breakup, except maybe tears of happiness. She found a new love. One, who cared for her, listened to her, one who she loved very much. His name was Josh._

_Josh was an Olympic gold medalist four years ago, he was a swimmer. He had golden brunette hair, with perfect curls and emerald green eyes. Musa always described him as tall, dark, and beautiful. More importantly, he loved music, which was very important to Musa. Josh made Riven seem like a pile of garbage. Musa adored this man and he adored her._

_The Winx Club and Specialist would always go out together once a month to a dinner. Ever since Musa met Josh, she took him to the dinner with her. This would be his third time going. In front of everyone there, he got down on one knee and-_

Riven could never finish the rest. The rest was horrific to him. Yes, he adored watching horror movies, but he didn't enjoy participating in one... such as what Josh said to Musa and the three letter word Musa said back.

He didn't approve. Yes, he was a horrible person to be in a relationship with, but he tried his best. He loved Musa, though it never seemed so, he did. Musa was the stereo to his heart. She sang all the time, listened, or danced. To him, it seemed she loved music more than she loved him. Was it true? He wasn't too sure. He couldn't say positively, or he couldn't say negatively. He was stuck right in the middle. Love was his issue and he needed help, but from who?

Well, of course, Amore, pixie of Love. But the question rang to him, could she really help him? Every time he did see her, she always stuck her eye on him. Was there a reason? Tune's been visiting him the past few days, she was Musa's bonded pixie, was.

Musa didn't have time for her anymore; she was too busy with Josh. Josh this, Josh that. It was driving her crazy, it was driving everyone crazy. Tune has been pleading to Riven to let her back into his life. Riven would do anything for that, but what about Musa? Would Musa let herself back into his life? 99.9% no, 0.1% yes. One tenth wasn't that big of a chance, it was more like grabbing from a sack of ninety-nine black marbles and one blue marble, but a smaller chance.

The sound of a nock coming from his door caused Riven to turn his head a sigh. Riven slowly got up from his bedroom and approached the door. Opening his door he was surprised to see two little pixies, Tune and Amore. "I hear you're having love issues," Amore said, Riven said nothing. "I can fix that... I hope at least." The two bug sized creatures flew in without any word from Riven. Though it was rude, Tune didn't mind. Riven and Musa being back together was the only way for her to be back together with her bonded fairy.

The bonding of a fairy and a pixie is something more powerful than love. Nothing can break it, but Josh did. Tune was the pixie of manners. But she truly hated the man. With all her heart and soul, she has complete enmity toward Josh. It was against her personality but she did. He took her best friend away. She was left behind to rot in the dirt.

Riven sat down in his chair as the two pixies sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of him. Amore snapped her fingers and a small notepad and pen her sized appeared in front of her.

"Riven," she said. "You need to stop her. You have the power to end this engagement and win her back. Tune needs her, the Winx need her, more importantly you need her. Josh isn't her one true soul mate, you are Riven." He sighed as the pixie of love spoke her words. She knew everything about love. She had to be right.

"What do you want me to do about this?" He moaned his question to the red head. "I'm no good when it comes to this topic." Amore knew he was right, and so did Tune.

"Love is patient, love is kind, and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails; but if there are gifts of prophecy, they will be done away; if there are tongues, they will cease; if there is knowledge, it will be done away. For we know in part, and we prophesy in part; but when the perfect comes, the partial will be done away," Amore told the man.

"Just express your feelings to the girl!" Tune spat out. "Please?"

"How do I do that?" He asked, "Love is not my topic. I suck in math, but that is way easier than love."

"Perhaps a letter?" Amore suggested. "Letters are old fashion. Females find that very romantic. At least most of them do. I'm pretty sure Musa would be shocked. I'll help you."

"And I will too," Tune said respectfully. "I do know much about Musa. I could help you with the letter as well."

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Riven leaned over the coffee table that the pixies were sitting on. He reached for a spiral notebook and a pencil. He quickly wrote _Dear Musa_, on the top line. "Now what?"

The two pixies flew and sat on his shoulders. "Dear Musa?" Amore questioned in disgust. "No, no, no, no."

"What's wrong with dear?" Tune asked politely. "That's how you usually start letters."

"It's old," The love pixie said. "Everyone uses it. We don't want that. We want Musa to feel enchanted with this letter. Erase that, and put,_ To the love of my heart_, or, _My love_, uh, _My beloved Musa_, things such as that."

Sitting there for hours and hours. The letter was finished. Amore demanded Riven to drop it off at her doorstep, and ring the doorbell, and hide. He did what he was told.

o0o

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell to Musa's apartment rang. It was seven in the evening. She had no plans, except Josh was suppose to pick her up at eight. He couldn't be early, that wasn't how he rolled.

The navy blue head unlocked and swung the door opened. No one was there. As she started to close the opened door, she caught something in her eye. A white and blue notebook paper folded in half with Musa written on the back. She picked it up before returning back inside. Sitting down on her couch, she unfolded it and started to read it.

_My Princess;_

_Our relationship was hard. We never really got off of page one. It was my fault, and it took me this long to realize it. I apologize. I hope you do understand, and accept it._

_I remember the day we first saw each other. We were both young, teenagers, confused, we didn't really know what love was. I, still don't sadly. I hope you see that._

_I never listened to my heart, my brain, or my conscience until now. I was stupid, pathetic, and cruel to you. It took me this long to realize it. I am sorry, my dear. I know what I want. I want YOU._

_**M**__ is for the __**MUSIC**__ you play, and listen to._

_**U**__ is for your __**UNIQUE **__and beautiful personality._

_**S**__, well S is a hard one. A man would love to have __**SOMEONE **__like you in his life. He would kill to have you. I would kill to have you, though I wouldn't, unless it's those nasty little witches that keep coming after us..._

_**A **__you are __**AMAZING**__ and will __**ALWAYS **__be inside my heart. If I have you or not. I wish I had you. But I don't..._

_My heart is shattered and alone. You were the music to my heart. Your __**ARE**__ the music to __**MY**__ heart! I can't live without you Musa!_

_Listen to your own heart. Let it speak for you. That's what I did. I miss you. Tune misses you. The Winx Club misses you. But I miss you the most! I am slowing dying, dying of loneliness. _**_YOU ARE THE MUSIC TO MY HEART! _DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!  
**

_I love you Musa. I said it. I LOVE you! The words that I can't say, well there it is... on paper. I need you Musa. I can't live without you. Please, please forgive me. Whatever you do, even if it's the last thing you do. Please, just, please forgive me._

_You're the music to my heart! It doesn't beep the same anymore._

_Your old friend,_

_Riven_

Musa wiped away a small tear that formed in her eye and gave a little laugh. I knew Josh would bring him crawling back to me! She thought. She wasn't really engaged to Josh. She hired him. He was all a lie just to make Riven jealous and get the picture. It worked.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Riven. After one short ring, he picked up.

"Riven," She said with a smile on her face. "I love you to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews are awesome! And if you enjoyed this story, please do feel free to check out my others! **

**-MLC99**


End file.
